Phases
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: My name is Sweetie Belle and welcome to the phases of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Kind Of Music

"Rarity I'm off to school!" I yelled to my sister who was still waking up, she murmured something as I closed the door.

"Hey Sweetie Belle I was thinking we should get some new members." Scootaloo said. I thought she had a point we've had the same amount of ponies in our club since we started but the problem was we didn't know any other blank flanks.

"You know anypony?" I asked Scootaloo ignore me and started talking about how she and Rainbowdash were going to hang out today.

"Scootaloo no offense but we're on a different subject." Applebloom said as we began walking. Scootaloo kept on talking though she was so excited that her wings began to buzz every so often.

"I think we lost her." I said and Applebloom nodded.

"Hey look at that we're at school already." Scootaloo said as we approached the building. As we entered everything was pretty much normal Diamond made fun of us, Snips and Snails were hanging out at the swing-set, and Featehrweight and Rumble were eating breakfast. The only things different were the fact Button Mash wasn't playing on his joy-boy and some colt I had never seen before. He had white headphones on playing some kind of music I had never heard of before, he wore a grey hoodie though it wasn't that cold, his tail was longer that the other colts and his mane is what Rarity would call a fashion disaster.

"Hey look another blank flank." Scootaloo said I noticed she was looking at the new pony. His coat was grey but it had a misty texture to it, his mane and tail were purple and had a blue streak though it.

"We should ask if he would join us." Applebloom said

"No he doesn't seem like the type to do that maybe we should just ask Button." I suggested but Scootaloo had a wide grin on her face.

"Or we could ask both of them!" She exclaimed and Applebloom agreed with her I was beaten so I was chosen to ask the new colt. I walked over to him and he took his headphones off.

"Hello my name is Sweetie Belle." I introduced myself, he gave me a confused look pulled out some device clicked a button and looked back up to me. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders we're a group dedicated to finding our cutie marks!" I sounded proud but it didn't prepare me for his reaction.

"You have something in your teeth." He said and I just stared into space. _Did he hear me. I can't believe that's what he said. Do I have something in my teeth?_

"Sooooo...thanks but no thanks." He said and I snapped out of it partly due to Button's crying over his game.

"What do you mean no!?" I said offended partially because I started the club.

"Don't get me wrong a cutie mark is great and all but I'm in no hurry." He said as Diamond and Silver Spoon walked by.

"Did you hear that the blank flank was rejected by another blank flank!" Diamond said which was followed by Silver Spoon to drive the point home. "She's so lame."

The colt standing in front on me grew a grin on his face and raised his voice. "Actually I would love to join your exclusive club." He was loud enough for the entire class to hear. Diamond and Silver Spoon turned around and flashed him their worst scowls.

"What?" I said staring at hi only to have him wink and walk away. We took our seats as Ms. Cheerilee entered the classroom.

Today's lesson was on the history of music and it's influence. When she started talking about rock and roll and it's different styles she lost most of the class and the only pony answering questions or asking them was the new pony. Ms. Cheerilee was actually impressed with him more so than I ever saw her get with anypony. When it came time for lunch Button Mash sat with Applebloom, Scootaloo and I.

"Hey you should sit with us!" I called out to the new pony he walked over and sat down next to me.

"My name is Cord." He said

"Ok well nice to meet ya this here is Scootaloo and Button. I know ya already met Sweetie Belle." Applebloom said as pew pew noises came from Button's joy-boy.

"Cool." He replied he took out his lunch and began eating. "So? What's this club thing?"

"Well we'll explain after school today." Scootaloo said. It wasn't long till school ended and our new members were walking along with us to our club house.

"This is so rad!" Button said enthusiastically with his mouth open still trying to gather what he is seeing Cord wasn't as impressed as him though all he said was "Cool" and that was it. After we swore the two Button, Scootaloo, and Applebloom had to go. Leaving me with the new pony.

"So are you leaving to?" I asked he didn't answer my question.

"yeah I'll see you tomorrow though." He replied before running off. Since no pony else was there I decided to go home.

"I'm back, can I help at all?" I asked she looked at me with an annoyed look.

"Last time you caught the dress on fire." She said I blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah right..." I headed up to my room and started listening to music Rarity liked which were all love songs. It made me wonder if she would ever find a stallion that met her overly large standards. I began to think if I had the same problem but I convinced myself that I just hadn't met anypony that I could relate to. Then I started thinking about the few guys I actually knew and how I acted around them. I came to the conclusion the closet thing I had to a crush would be how I felt about Spike.

"Hey Sweetie Belle how was your day you meet any guys?" Rarity asked as she entered the room . She had been teasing me about that ever since I turned thirteen.

"NO!" I yelled at her as she laughed.

"I'm just kidding anyways dinner is ready." She said


	2. Chapter 2 Scooters

Chapter 2 Scooters

"I'm off to school!" I yelled to my sister who hadn't gotten out of bed yet. I ran to meet my friends like I did the day before. We picked up Button on our way to school since none of us knew where Cord lived we headed straight to school.

"See ya!" I heard Cord yell out before walking out of the new music store with his head phones on. He muttered the beat to himself and seemed to be in an overly good mood.

"Hey!" Scootaloo yelled but he couldn't hear her.

"CORD!" I yelled he must have been deaf because he didn't hear that either. All of us walked up bhind him then Scootaloo grabbed the headphones.

"Hey!" He yelled before snatching them back.

"Next time don't have them so loud then." Scootaloo shot back. He groaned as he put them around his neck. We got to school and took our seats and waited for Ms. Cheerilee to come in.

"Alright class let's start with math today." She announced as she walked in. She wrote 2x+8=64 on the board I hated algebra it was to confusing. "Now what do we do first class?" Twist rose her hoof and Cheerilee called on her.

"You subtract eight from both sides." Twist went on to explain how to do the rest of the problem after words Ms. Cheerilee upped the difficulty by making it two equations and setting them equal to each other. We worked on that for the next thirty minutes then it was time for Social Studies.

"Ok we left off in the sixty's yesterday so let's move on to the 70's today." She said she demonstrated how ponies danced back then and we all laughed so she made us all dance to with each other. Scootaloo partnered up with Apple Bloom and I partnered with Button leaving Cord to dance with the teacher but he didn't really seem to care to much.

"Alright class time for lunch." Cheerilee said and we all ran out. We sat at our usual table and Diamond walked over to us.

"Nice dancing blank flank you looked just like the teacher." Scootaloo's wings began to buzz.

"At least I didn't look like a circus monkey." Cord replied before taking a bite of his sandwich. "You know maybe you two should come back with a better insult." She walked off embarrassed and Scootaloo began laughing.

"Did you see her face!"

"Well I say we try cliff jumping for our cutie marks." Apple Bloom said before explaining where we could do it. So after school we headed to Sweet Apple Acres where there was a cliff, beneath it was a lake.

"Who first?" Apple Bloom asked as Cord backed away from the cliff.

"I'm staying up here you all can jump." He said.

"What you scared of heights or something?" Scootaloo asked

"Yes, yes I am." He replied so I ended up being the first to jump followed by Button, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo. When we finally got out we checked our flanks to find them blank but something had sparked in Scootaloo.

"You guy's wait here." She said as she walked back up the cliff. Next thing I know I'm seeing her fly through the air on her scooter, she flapped her wings as hard as she could until she finally hit the ground.

"Wow! You must've jumped two hundred feet!" Button yelled as an image of a scooter with wings appeared on her flank.

"Yes I GOT IT!" She screamed before riding around doing victory laps around us. Cord walked down to us as we tried to dry off as best we could.

"Well what do we do when one of get's a cutie mark?" He asked me.

"It's never happened before so I'm not sure." I replied.

"I say we celebrate!" Apple Bloom said the rest of us agreed.

"Actually I'll catch up with you guys later I have to help my brother run the music store." Cord left but I thought it was cool that he worked in a music store and got to help his sibling which I envy him about. Stupid flammable dress.


	3. Chapter 3 Celebratory Counter

Chapter 3 Celebratory Counter

We ran to Sugar Cube Corner to celebrate Scootaloo getting her cutie mark, we of course were going to plan a party but we thought we should get a cupcake or something. On the door was a poster for some video game tournament.

"Hey guys we should try to get our cutie marks in gaming." Button said

"Alright sounds fun." I replied since I secretly played video games I thought it was rather embarrassing.

"Gaming? I think Ah'll pass." Apple Bloom said. The poster said we would sign up in Sugar Cube Corner so Button and I immediately walked in and put our names on the sheet, above ours was Cord's name.

"So may the best pony win." Button said as he held out his hoof I shook it and we walked over to the machine we would compete on. It was a fighting game I personally couldn't wait to actually play it.

"You two we're supposed to be celebrating you know." Scootaloo called out and we walked back to the booth where they were sitting. We ordered a cupcake for each of us, needless to say they were quickly eaten and we went our separate ways after that. I headed back home where I was greeted by the ever busy Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle how was your day?" She asked as she put blue gems on a dress probably for the upcoming gala.

"Scootaloo got her cutie mark and I signed up for a video game tournament at Sugar Cube Corner. Could you come?" I asked ]

"Well good for Scootaloo." She replied clearly not really paying attention.

"Rarity I asked if would come to a video game tournament that I'm in." I said a tad bit louder since she turned on the sewing machine.

"I don't know Sweetie Belle I'm pretty busy as you can see." She said I gave a loud groan.

"You're always busy." I replied.

"Well the gala is coming up and I must full fill these orders for very important clients." She said a tad annoyed so I left and headed to music store. Cord was putting up guitar along the wall when I walked in, there was a mini stage in the back that I got on as he walked over with a box full of CD's.

"Then she acted like I was the problem." I said as he pushed the box with his head.

"Sweetie Belle it's not like my brother is coming either, can you lend me a hoof here." He said and began helping him push the heavy box to the corner.

"But she always does this to me." I said and Cord rolled his eyes. "Well she does, now she won't even let me help her with her business."

"Why's that?" he asked

"I kind of lit a dress on fire by accident."

"How did you manage that?" He asked and I groaned not wanting to get into it to much that was a very dark day for fabric.

"Well I saw you entered the tournament. Are you trying to get your cutie mark?" I asked as we moved on to the next box.

"Not really the prize is three hundred bits and I'm going to use it to buy a guitar." He said

"Wait you play?" I asked as the bell rang and in walked Rarity.

"Yeah but I don't have my own guitar." He replied as a much older stallion walked over to my sister and greeted her. He had solid light grey coat unlike Cord's though it wasn't misty and his mane was a solid light green and his tail was also cut short.

"Cord I told you to put those over there." Cord groaned loudly and began moving the box again. "Sorry about that ma'am."

"Its fine I'm just here looking for sister its time for dinner." I heard Rarity say so I walked over to her and we left. "What a nice stallion." She commented on our way out I groaned at my sister next probably fail at love. The next morning I got up and went to Sugar Cube Corner for the tournament, Button and a mare older than him I assume his mother were already there. I saw Cord playing against another pony it looked like things had already started.

"ULTRA COMBO!" The machine yelled in a deep voice, for once Cord wasn't wearing his jacket but still had his headphones and glasses he got off the machine and I saw his name move up in the tournament.

"Alright my turn." Button said as he got up on the machine next, his opponent was Twist, I didn't know she was into these things to.

"Go Button!" The mare cheered as the game started.

"Hey Sweetie Belle you're up next." Cord informed me before pointing to my opponent Spike.

"Spike what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I wanted to win some money so I could buy some gems to make a cake. I've been practicing all week for this. It's a shame you'll have to loose first." He said and Cord snickered a little.

"What?" Spike asked

"You're going to be beaten by me I need that money to buy a guitar." Cord said and sparks flew between the two just like Applejack and Rarity occasionally when they disagreed.

"COMBO BREAKER! HYPER COMBO!" The machine yelled and Button began cheering and I took to the machine. There was only one female character so I chose her, Spike picked the only dragon in the game and our match started. Spike kicked my character and my health dropped I countered with a punch. Then Spike began mashing the buttons quickly I got distracted and looked away from the game when I turned back my character was defeated.

"Sorry Sweetie Belle." Spike said

"It's fine." I replied before going to sit down. A couple of older ponies went and it was time for Cord to face Button who was sure of himself.

"Prepare to lose." He told Cord as they got on the machine.

"Ready! FIGHT!" And the two began mashing the buttons and moving the joystick around furiously. The match lasted three minutes and ended with Cord achieving victory, Button began to cry and the mare walked him out of the building with the promise of ice cream.

"How did you get so good?" I asked he just shrugged.

"I stay up late on weekends and play videogames." He replied. The next match Spike won and it was the semi-finals.

"Well Spike I didn't think you made it this far." Princess Twilight said as she walked in.

"I know I told my practicing was going to pay off. Now all I have to do is beat Cord and another pony then I can pay for the gems." He sounded so excited about it.

"Well good luck." Twilight said as Pinkie hooked up the machine to a big TV so we could all watch. Cord selected a small character who wore kung fu clothes and Spike picked the dragon again.

"COMBO! HYPER COMBO! ULTRA COMBO! FINISH HIM! FATALITY! FLAWLESS VICTORY!" The machine yelled Spike was crushed literally in the game and emotionally. Cord walked down from the machine, as Spike was still stunned. Spike got down still in awe over his loose.

"How did you do that?" Spike asked

"Well you know perfecting a game takes more than a week." Cord replied as the second to last match began. Spike left with Twilight who promised to give him the money he needed to buy the gems he needed. I watched as Cord won the tournament and got the money.

"Cord where are you going?" I asked as he began to leave.

"To buy my guitar want to come?" I followed him to the music store where he bought an electric guitar he plugged in to an amp and began playing.

"Bum bum bum." The guitar sounded and I began to hum along to beat. I had to go home soon after that, I walked in to the boutique to find my sister still working but dinner was on the table. It was just salad but I ate without complaining and told her thank you before going up to my room. I hummed the song that Cord had played it sounded familiar but I just couldn't name it.


	4. Chapter 4 Siblings

Chapter 4 Siblings

It was finally the weekend I got up early long before my sister was awake I wrote her a note that told her I was hanging out with my friend's and put it on her horn so she would see it. I ran downstairs and outside, directly into Applejack.

"Woe there Sweetie Belle where are ya headed off to in such a hurry?" She asked as Apple Bloom walked over.

"I thought we were going to hang out today?" I asked

"Well sugar we have to get Apple Bloom fitted for a dress for the gala." Apple Bloom said

"Wait you're going to gala?" I asked as Rainbowdash landed and Scootaloo pulled up on her scooter.

"You're not?" Scootaloo asked I laughed nervously trying to play it off like it really wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah don't worry about it I'll just hang out with Cord and Button." Luckily for me they bought it and I headed to the music store to find Cord practicing with his guitar he was playing the same song as earlier. "What song are you playing it sounds familiar?"

"Oh it's just some song I made up on the spot is all. So what's wrong with you?" He asked

"Just that my sister didn't invite me to go to the gala and everyone else is going." I said dramatically and he laughed.

"Really that's it?"

"Well I didn't expect you to understand you don't act like a gentlecolt." I said

"Here listen to this." He put headphones on me and music began to play. It wasn't hip hop like I thought it would be but rock. I began tapping my hoof and moving around, I loved it. "It's a band called Fall Out." Cord told me as the song came to an end he let me borrow the album. Then we left to go see about finding Button but there was a bug party going on at his house so we headed to the castle to see Spike. "So you know the Princess?" Cord asked as we walked in

"Yeah we have Twilight time occasionally where we learn how to do new things. She's actually teaching me magic." I said as we walked into the library.

"Sweetie Belle could you grab that book for me thank you." Twilight asked I handed her a book titled Psychology and how to treat severe disorders.

"Why do you need that?" I asked

"Well I'm a little rusty on the subject so I figured I would improve on it." She opened it up and began reading. "If you're looking for Spike he's helping Rarity with the dresses for the gala." I groaned and we headed back to the boutique.

"Sweetie Belle I'm so glad you're here. I need you to hold this for me." Rarity asked before handing me a pin cushion.

"Rarity um why-"

"Not now Sweetie Belle I have a lot of work to do, Scootaloo stop moving around or I'll prick you with the needle." Rarity said

"Rarity you're ignoring me again!" I said louder and she gave me a scowl.

"Sweetie Belle what could possibly be more important than this?" She asked in a very ugly manner.

"Why is everyone going to gala except for me?" I asked it must've caught her off guard.

"I completely forgot to get you a ticket." She replied

"What?" I asked

"Well there was so much going on and I had a lot of orders to fill. I'm sorry Sweetie Belle." She said I let go of the pin cushion and it burst into flames on the way down.

"Yet you had enough time to get yourself a ticket!" I screamed before running upstairs.

"Sweetie Belle!" I heard Rarity call out I slammed the door and locked it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed angrily before jumping on my bed and punching my pillow repeatedly.

"Sweetie Belle open up please." Rarity said

"Go away!" I screamed at her.

"Sweetie Belle."

"No! GO AWAY!" I screamed again and she left me alone for the rest of the night. I listened to the album Cord gave me for the rest of the night and most of the next day. I walked downstairs and left without saying a word to Rarity and headed to the music store.

"And then she said she didn't have time to get me a ticket so now I don't get to go and have to stay home alone for two days!" I said loudly I was laying on one of the steps that led to the mini stage.

"Sweetie Belle not that I don't enjoy your company and you suddenly opening up to me but could you please help or something?" Cord asked as he started putting CD's on a shelf. I levitated them all and put them where they were supposed to go.

"Cord be honest am I bother?" I asked he groaned.

"I barely know you Sweetie Belle but from what I can tell no." He replied before walking off and coming back with another CD. "If it makes you feel any better the gala is supposed to suck and try listening to this they sing about similar stuff that you're going through maybe it'll help." I took and looked at the cover that had a dragon skull eating a pony skull.

"You sure about this?" I replied

"I'm not forcing you. A little help." I put up a cardboard cutout of Sapphire Shorts and put her new album on display.

"Well since I won't be doing anything for those two days we should do something."

"I have to work." Cord groaned.

"Well I could help if that's alright."

"Cord that display was supposed to go in the front of the store." The older colt said and Cord groaned.

"Next time could you tell me before it's set up Remix." Cord called out as he began pushing the Sapphire Shorts display to the front of the store.

"Maybe you should stop flirting with your friend." The colt laughed

"I was not flirting!" Cord yelled and the older colt rubbed Cord's head.

"Whatever you say little brother." He said

"Well I'm heading home I'll see you later Cord." I waved bye as I left as far as I could tell the two continued to bicker with each other. I walked into the boutique and immediately headed up to my room where I started listening to the music that Cord gave me. It was loud, fast, and I began to move my head back and forth. I looked on the inside of the album to see a picture of the band they were all wearing black including the only girl. She wore a headband that a spider and mesh on it and dark colored make up. I looked through my stuff to find a black headband. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked good.


	5. Chapter 5 Slipping

Chapter 5 Slipping

I spent the rest of the day in my room except for dinner where Rarity made my favorite I guess it was to try to make up for not getting me a ticket to the gala. "Look Sweetie Belle I'm terribly sorry for not getting you a ticket." She said as we sat down to eat. I remained silent I was to mad to talk to her. "Sweetie Belle how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" I just kept eating and when I was finished I went back upstairs.

"Sweetie Belle I said I was sorry." Rarity called up to me.

"I don't care you knew I've been waiting forever to go!" I screamed at her. "Just go away!" I heard her leave and I began to cry. In the morning I got ready for school, I put on the black headband and walked down to the music store where Cord was already ready to go.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine Cord I don't know why you keep asking that." I replied

"Well for starters normally you come by with your other friends, second your sister came and talked to my brother she seemed really upset, and third I've never seen you wear black before though it does look good."

"What do you mean she came by your place?" I asked

"Well she walked in her makeup was smeared and runny, whatever she did to you she feels awful about it."

"Like I don't! I had been looking forward to going to the gala for years!" I screamed at him I half expected him to scream right back at me.

"That's not what it is? When you feel like telling me what's really going to with you I'll listen." He said calmly before walking away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled as he walked into the school building. I followed him and took my usual seat. After school Cord went to the music store and headed reluctantly home, when I got there Rarity was waiting for me and she was pissed.

"Sweetie Belle I don't know how long you think you'll get away with this silent treatment but it's going to stop now. All this fuss over one little ticket, you've been making me feel awful for the past two days and it stops now." She said firmly I turned my head away from her. "Sweetie Belle look at me when I'm talking to you!" She yelled I ran up to my room and locked the door.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. I began to cry and punch my pillow. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" I cried as loud as I could before throwing my pillow across the room. In the morning I dress in all black I even debated on dying my mane. I walked out of the house I wasn't mad anymore in fact if anything I was beginning to feel really down. I walked to the music store not wanting to face my other friends for fear they would be talking about the gala and I would feel worse.

"Hey Sweetie Belle maybe you shouldn't be going to school today." Cord suggested as we walked towards the building. He stopped me gently with is hoof right before I walked into the building. "Just do yourself a favor and go home and get some rest this will all get better I promise." He reassured me and I went home. Rarity didn't notice me walk in and I headed up to my room, I noticed a needle by my bed. I lifted it with my magic and pressed against my arm not enough to draw blood just to feel something. I heard somepony walking upstairs and I dropped it before I could do anymore harm, I got into bed and started pretending I was sick.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked and I gave a few small pathetic coughs and she closed the door. I laid in bed all day not wanting to do anything.

"Hey Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom and Button got their cutie marks." Rarity said from the other side of my door.

"okay." I said still sounding pitiful. Cord had to be wrong there was no way this was getting any better. One day home turned into two which turned into four, and the needle only became more tempting. On the fifth day I finally gave and pricked my arm and allowed myself to bleed a little. I felt like I didn't matter anymore and that I deserved it.

"Knock knock." Rarity walked in with something to eat. "You feeling any better if not I'm going to have Twilight come take a look at you."

"No I think I feel worse." I replied


	6. Chapter 6 Depression and Treatment

Chapter 6 Depression and Treatment

"That's it I'm having Twilight come take a look at you." Rarity said and within the hour Twilight came over, she took my temperature and did everything a normal doctor would do. Then she sat down across from me.

"Alright Sweetie Belle there's nothing wrong with you physically." She said

"You mean she's been faking!" Rarity screamed and Twilight glared at her.

"No I mean she's clearly depressed Rarity, and she needs to start treatment right away before this get's out of hand and she kills herself Rarity and screaming isn't going to help that." Twilight said. Kill myself was I really at risk for doing that. I began to feel scared Rarity and Twilight left the room and after I heard Rarity actually begin to cry blaming herself for it. I waited in the bed for the next day and when the week came everypony came over with different ways of cheering me up. First up was my own sister she led me over to a bunch of dresses.

"Alright now stich along there." She instructed me on making my first dress I sewed the fabric using magic and a needle.

"Like this?" I asked and she nodded. As I moved the fabric back and forth with the sewing machine. Eventually the sewing machine failed and Pinkie Pie took over, she led me to the bakery.

"You know what I do when I feel down I bake cupcakes!" She screamed as she bounced around grabbing the ingredients. I liked her idea, she put a chef hat on me along with an apron. "Okay now stir like this." She demonstrated and I mimicked. "Next add the eggs." She said I cracked them and dropped them in while using magic to stir it still.

"What now?" I asked

"Add the flour!" She said before dumping an entire bag of flour on me creating a large mess. Needless to say her plan didn't really work so next I went with Fluttershy to her cottage where she had me pet on animals it didn't really work to much. So I went with Applejack and Apple Bloom to their farm, Apple Bloom had a wheel barrel full of apples on her flank now.

"Alright we're going to work through this Sweetie Belle literally." Apple Bloom said physical labor equals happiness that was new.

"Just start trying to buck the apples down." Applejack demonstrated and I copied only to knock down one apple that landed on my horn.

"UGH!"

"Sweetie Belle It just takes some getting used to you'll get the hang of it." Apple Bloom promised as Scotoaloo and Rainbowdash came down to take their turn. "I'm done for the day." I let out a loud sigh and began heading back towards the boutique feeling defeated. I heard the familiar bum bum bum of Cord's guitar playing in the background as I walked in at least he was feeling happy. In the morning I went with Rainbowdash and Scootaloo their plan was to make me go so fast on Scootaloo's scooter that it would out race the sadness at least that's how Rainbowdash explained before getting behind me to push me. At first it was alright but then she began to speed up going faster and faster until I couldn't feel my face any more.

"See isn't this greet?" She yelled and I shook my head no I hated going this fast we came to a slow stop and Twilight took over. She gave me few children's books that had a bunch of happy children in it, I felt like they were mocking me. Spike thought he would give it a try and had me play videogames with him, the activity I used to have fun with I felt nothing for. I headed home where Rarity hugged me I could tell she was overly worried she actually dropped all of her work she had been doing. Finally it came and it hit like a boulder the day before the gala where everyone would go to Canterlot except for me.

"Sweetie Belle maybe I should just stay home with you." Rarity said

"No, just go." I replied almost whispering as the doorbell rang. "I went over and opened it, standing there was Cord, he looked rather nervous.

"Here." He handed me an envelope. I opened it inside was a ticket to the gala..

"How…..how did…..how did you get this?" I finally managed to spit out.

"I had to play on the streets to raise some money when it wasn't enough I had to sell my guitar, I just thought you needed this more than I needed it." He replied I was speechless, I hugged him tightly. "Hey Sweetie Belle I'm not much of hugger you know." He muttered.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I screamed and Rarity ran in.

"What is it Sweetie Belle?' she asked as I started jumping around then I stopped.

"What about your guitar?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I can always get a new one, in the mean time I'll just use one in the shop. Just go have fun." He turned to leave.

"Cord you really didn't have to this." I told him and he turned around and smiled.

"I know but I began to get worried after you didn't come to school for three days and I eventually put two and two together so don't worry about it." He said before finally leaving.

"Sweetie Belle what is that?" Rarity asked and I showed her the ticket.

"He had to sell his guitar and play on the streets just to get it." I said staring at it. "Rarity what should I do? I feel bad about going after he did all that just to get this for me."

"Sweetie Belle maybe you should just accept it and go to the gala with the rest of us." She suggested and I took her up on it. We quickly got to work on making me a dress, it was almost the same as Rarity's but blue. On the way to the train I stopped by the music store just to say thank you one more time.

"So was it your idea?" Rarity asked his older brother.

"No, it was all his." He replied. "Cord not over there over there!" He said loudly and pointed in another direction.

"you should really get signs!" Cord yelled and his brother laughed.

"Well that friend of yours is here." He replied and Cord came to the front of the store.

"I just wanted to thank you one last time." I said and he nodded.

"Seriously don't mention it, it's not that big of deal really." Cord said clearly getting a bit embarrassed.

"Well alright and when I get back I'll help you get the money to buy a new guitar I promise." We shook hooves and I was off to the train.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Aid

Chapter 7 Unexpected Aid

Cord's POV

"Sweetie Belle isn't here again?" I asked Scootaloo as we walked into the school. She told she thought she was just sick I didn't by it but I had nothing else to go on. I sat down, I couldn't really concentrate on class, I was too focused on finding out what was wrong with Sweetie Belle. I could only come up with that she was still sad about the whole gala thing which I thought was rather stupid, but if it helped her then I would buy one. "Hey Silver do you have a ticket to the gala?" I asked she looked at me and stuck her nose up.

"Yes but it'll cost you five hundred bits." She replied of course it would and I could only bet that Diamond would make hers cost more. So I had no choice but to try to raise the money.

"Alright I'll give it to by the end of the week." I said and Diamond looked at me funny, I snuck out of school during lunch and headed back to my house. I had to sneak in through my window to grab my guitar I figured maybe I could raise the money by playing on the streets. I set up in the middle of town and started strumming, I wasn't really drawling a crowd though but I kept at it. Eventually somepony dropped in a few bits in my guitar bag.

"So are you going this is how you're going to get money?" I stopped playing and saw Diamond trying not to laugh.

"Yeah why?" I replied

"I see you've made ten bits today at this rate you'll never make enough money." She said looking in my bag.

"I didn't know you cared so much about Sweetie Belle." I commented and she looked at me pretty angrily.

"I don't like her I just want to know the point of this." She replied before walking back home, realizing I was destined to fail I packed up my stuff and went home. I went to bed and tried to come up with a better way to make money. The next morning I headed out early before my brother could wake up and set up again in the same spot. I didn't start playing till the crowds came though several of them dropped bits into my bag. I saw Diamond walk by with Silver Spoon who looked at me and laughed then Diamond told her to stop in my surprise. It was lunch and I had stopped playing since there were no ponies around.

"Hey." I looked over to see Diamond it almost gave me a heart attack.

"Um shouldn't you be in school?" I asked

"How much did you make?" She asked

"I'm at sixty bits." I replied

"You need 440 more."

"I can count Diamond." I said

"Well here's fifty more." She handed me a bag of bits. I was stunned I had never seen her actually be nice before.

"Um thanks, so what's the catch?" I asked

"There is no catch I just can't wait to see you fail and it'll be better if you closer." She replied in a mocking tone that was different than her normal stuck up rich girl one.

"Yeah sure whatever you say." I replied I knew she was actually being nice but not wanting to show it, I put in my bag with the rest of the money and my guitar. "So are you going to the gala?" I asked

"Well of course I don't see why you're wanting to go though." She replied

"I don't the ticket is for Sweetie Belle she's been really upset since her sister forgot to get her ticket and her friends are all getting to go. So I just thought it would help her out of the hole she's in." I said

"You're to nice." Diamond replied before going back to school.

"Yeah whatever you say Diamond." I told myself as I finished my lunch and headed back to the music store. I worked there for the rest of the day, the next morning I repeated the same thing except this time Diamond skipped school.

"So is there a reason you're hiding behind there?" I asked and she walked out with her nose stuck up.

"I was not hiding I was observing."

"Looked like hiding to me so you skipped school. Don't the rich preppy type stay in school?" I asked

"who said I was rich and preppy!" She screamed I raised and eyebrow. "Fine I'm rich and preppy and sometimes mean so what!"

"You said it not me." I replied as she covered her mouth. "Want to talk about it?"

"Fine but you asked." She said as we sat down on the ground.

"Ok what's wrong?" I asked

"Do you really want to know?" She asked

"Go for it." I said

"My dad never has time for me." She said of course it was going to be something like that. I had seen to many movies where that was the backstory of the character.

"Alright a bit cliché."

"Shut up, what about you I doubt your perfect." I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"No one's perfect!" I laughed and she cracked a smile

"So is Sweetie Belle your girlfriend?" She asked and I stopped laughing

"What no, she's way to much like her sister." I said and she seemed rather surprised

"So what about me?" The question caught me off guard I began to stutter and she started laughing. "I'm joking."

"I didn't know you could joke." I said

"Well I have to cut loose sometimes." She said I couldn't believe that the rich girl who always acted like she was better than everyone. She was actually kind of cool when she was just being herself.

"So where you at the video game tournament to cut loose?" I asked and she sat up stiff.

"Don't tell anyone that I can't have everypony know that I'm a hardcore gamer." She said

"Why not it's really cool actually." I replied and she looked at me funny.

"You really think so?" She asked

"Yeah I do." I replied she kind of blushed but it was hard to tell since her coat was pink. She left a bit nervously and the next time I saw her she didn't have her tiara on. Her mane was down I was honestly stunned. "Um Diamond?" I said

"What you don't like it?" She asked

"No I mean you look great actually." I said nervously and she snickered a little.

"Good cause I just woke up this morning and walked out the door, so how much money have you made?"

"I'm at 150 bits." I replied

"I know a place you can make some money but you're going to have to sell your guitar." I reluctantly followed her to a pawn shop.

"Here we are." She said after we both hassled the owner till we got 300 hundred bits for it. "I'll pay the last fifty." Diamond said and I was officially stunned. The next day we walked to school together and most of the class looked at us funny, probably because of Diamond's new look. We sat the money down on the table and Silver reluctantly handed over her ticket followed by Diamond giving her her ticket.

"I don't want to go." Diamond said as class started. We sat with each other, Scootaloo and Applebloom looked at us in shock when we ate lunch together. After school I dropped the ticket off with Rarity and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8 Galas and The Unlikely Couple

Chapter 8 Galas and unlikely couple

Sweetie Belle's POV

"So we're going to the gala!" I screeched with my friends.

"You three please stop!" Spike begged.

"Oh um did we tell who we saw Cord hanging out with?" Scootaloo asked I shook my head no. "Well Diamond Tiara of all ponies and she looks different to."

"Oh really?" I asked a bit shocked and heart broken.

"Yeah but don't worry we're sure ya can beat her." Apple Bloom said we got out at the castle, and walked inside there were so many ponies. I moved around with my friends since my sister was instantly gone.

"Well here we are." It wasn't soon before we realized the biggest problem was there was nothing to do here for ponies our age. We walked around a bit trying to find our siblings or Spike.

"Hey Spike where are you going?" I asked as we spotted him.

"Donut Joe's you want to come with?" Spike asked and we followed him to the donut shop where we sat ate and chatted for the rest of the night. Over all I felt bad Cord had to sell his guitar for me just to go to a donut shop of all places. We finally went home the next day everyone else seemed ot have a good time, we got into the Ponyville train station. I walked out and immediately headed to the music store I walked in and found Cord and Diamond working together.

"Hey Sweetie Belle." They said as they set up an amp on the stage.

"Um what's going on here?" I asked

"I work here now." Diamond replied my jaw dropped now the two were working together and she didn't even need the money.

"Um why aren't you rich?" I asked

"Well I want a way to kill time besides Cord's cool." She said as she went over to help him lift up another amp.

"Um wait you two aren't together right?" I asked and both of them seemed rather embarrassed.

"No." Cord replied as a bell rang.

"See you tomorrow Cord." Diamond said before walking out. I stared at him menacingly.

"What?" He asked and I walked out I couldn't believe this he was going to be all mine and she came in and stole him from me! I went home rather annoyed I walked in as Rarity was unpacking our stuff. "I can't believe Diamond stole Cord!" I yelled

"She stole your boyfriend who was never your boyfriend?" She asked

"Well no I mean now she's working with him and everything." I replied and my sister snickered.

"Looks like the two have a crush on each other and they don't know how to express it to well." She laughed a little.

"Rarity!"

"I'm sorry Sweetie Belle I guess the two just have something more than you do with him." She said I groaned. I walked to school the next we passed the music store to pick up Cord but Diamond was already there and the two walked out together laughing about something.

"Can ya believe this?" Apple Bloom asked

"No." Scootaloo replied. It got worse at school the two sat next to each other and really seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"We should break them up." Button said

"YES!" Diamond yelled in the middle of class we all turned towards her and she turned bright red along with Cord.

"Something you want to share with us Diamond?" Cheerilee asked

"Not really." Diamond replied nervously as Twilight walked in and we separated into groups based off gender.

"What was that about Diamond?" Miss Cheerilee asked Diamond when the boys left.

"Cord just asked me out, sorry about my out burst." She just said sorry what was going on with her. Ms. Cheerilee just smiled I guess she was thinking this could be good for the school bully.

"Its fine Diamond just next time try to keep it to yourself." What had I missed since I was gone! After a gross health talk we were dismissed from school and the new and first school couple started walking home together leaving the entire class in shock.

"Anyone else confused by this?" Snips asked

"Yeah no joke it's weird." Featherweight said.

"They'll break up by the end of the week." Silver said

"I don't know I give them a month." Twist said


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Three Weeks To Long

Sweetie Belle's POV

"Can you believe this three weeks!?" I yelled as we walked to school and Diamond and Cord were sharing a pair headphones listening to music in front of us.

"Yea, but Babs is comin today." Apple Bloom said we hadn't seen her in a while so I guess that was good news. But in other news Ms. Cheerilee has started purposely pairing Diamond up with Cord for team building and projects.

"So what are we going to do about the love birds?" Scootaloo asked as we walked into the school.

"I don't know it's not like they're acting like Rarity or anything." I said which was true since I had seen my sister with a boyfriend the two weren't able to keep their hooves off each other both during the day and at night sometimes I had to stay with Apple Bloom when she had him over.

"Well that is true and they aren't up in any pony's face about it." Scootaloo said the two had become the talk of the school. Especially because Diamond had stopped picking on ponies. They sat in the back as Ms. Cheerilee walked in.

"Alright class let's get started." After school we ran to the train station where Babs was getting off.

"Hey." She said we took her to the music store first. We walked in to find Cord and Diamond putting CD's up.

"Wait Diamond?" Babs asked and Diamond looked at us.

"Um yeah. Babs right?" She asked in her new tone of voice which was softer and calm.

"What happened to ya?"

"I cut loose a bit." Diamond replied "This is my boyfriend Cord." She gestured to the colt who was struggling to reach the top shelf.

"Sweetie Belle a little help here." He asked and I levitated it to the top. "Thanks."

"Wait you got yourself a boyfriend how?" Babs was equally as shocked as the rest of the school still.

"Well we started hanging the week Sweetie Belle was out of school I saw him raising money to buy a ticket to the gala from Silver Spoon. We started talking at lunch I even helped him out a bit, then he helped me cut loose from being a snobby rich girl." She actually helped give him the money?

"Um not to be mean but it's an improvement." Scootaloo said

"Nice of you to think so." Diamond replied before continuing to work. We walked out of the store and Scootaloo had an idea.

"We should make Diamond a part of our club.' She stated and I began to laugh. "Seriously she's changed for the good."

"Besides Cord likes her." Apple Bloom replied

"Yeah so how do we know he's not under a changeling's spell?" I asked

"That's true." Apple Bloom replied and we came up with a plan Apple Bloom and Babs would ask a bunch of questions to Cord that would be things Diamond should know if she actually liked him and vice versa. We would then compare the answers and determine if Diamond is a changeling.

"Alright let's get her." Scootaloo said as we walked up to Diamond when she left work.

"Hey Diamond can we ask you a few things?" I asked

"Um yeah sure." She said

"Ok." Scootaloo said as we started walking together. "So how would you describe yourself?"

"Um what is this all about?" She asked

"Nothing." I replied

"I guess I would describe myself right now as I don't know maybe a rock girl." She replied this wasn't going to work so we moved onto questions about Cord.

"I'm sorry but what's this all about?" She asked we looked to each other for answers. "Look that stuff is between me and him."

"Alright we're sorry." I replied she didn't seem mad though and just walked up to her house.

"Well how are we supposed to find out now? I bet it's witchcraft." Scootaloo said but I stopped her and headed home. I woke up the next day and looked at myself in the mirror as Rarity did my mane. I wanted to get my cutie mark as soon as possible but we had tried everything by now. I walked to school and saw a sign for the talent show, and I grew an idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Green with Envy

I watched as Diamond and Cord sat next to each other laughing, I wasn't the only one jealous I saw Silver giving death glares to Cord. Why he was wanting to hang out with Diamond was beyond me however. The two leaned in to kiss each other for the first time judging by their faces but they stopped before they made contact because the bell rang. "I have to break them up." I muttered to myself. I sat in class and watched the two worked together it made me sick.

"Sweetie Belle are ya gonna help or not?" Applebloom asked

"Oh yeah sorry." I went back to helping put our poster together. I looked over to Silver Spoon she was working with Snips and Snails.

"Stupid Diamond." I mumbled.

"Sweetie Belle you're cutting to far!" Scootaloo yelled I looked down I was about to cut the poster in half.

"SORRY!" I said in surprise everyone looked at me I said it to loudly Diamond and Cord were looking at me snickering a bit. I felt so embarrassed by the situation, I hid my face. After school I ran home so I could vent about Cord and Diamond to my sister. "And she acts all loving towards him it makes me sick!" I said as I paced back and forth in the boutique.

"Sweetie Belle calm down."

"No! This is so unfair I was friends with him long before her!" I replied and my sister levitated me onto the couch. She sat next to me and poured me a glass of hot tea.

"Sweetie Belle relationships at your age don't last forever, just give it some time and you'll have your chance with him." She said I groaned loudly as she took a sip of tea. "Things will get better Sweetie Belle." the door bell rang and I answered it, standing at my door was Silver Spoon.

"We need to talk." She pulled me out of the boutique. "I need you to help me break up Cord and Diamond."

"How's that?" I asked and she had a smile on her face.

"I want you to kiss him in front of her."

"Me kiss him? How would I do that?"

"You're a unicorn don't you know some spell or something to make him like you or hypnotize him into doing it." Silver said forcefully.

"No I don't, Twilight doesn't know that type of magic, and I think only Changelings can do that." She looked distastefully at me.

"Well you want them to break up to right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then figure something out." Silver replied before walking off why she was putting this whole thing on me was confusing however. If I was her I would just do it myself.

The next day came and Diamond and Cord weren't walking together like normal, I seized the moment and darted ahead to his side. "So where's Diamond?" I asked and he shrugged I was getting excited maybe she and him finally broke up which would be great.

"I think she's sick or something." Cord said and I thought I could plant a few thoughts in his head.

"Maybe she's hanging out with Snips now." I said and he laughed a little.

"That idiot I highly doubt it." He said and I groaned. "What don't tell me your jealous of Diamond." I couldn't believe he caught on to it.

"I'm not jealous of her and you." I said

"Whatever you say Sweetie Belle." He said in a taunting tone before speeding up towards the school.

"Way to go Romeo." Scootaloo said as she winked at me.

"What? I just don't think he should be dating a bully." I replied sharply.

"Ex bully." Apple Bloom corrected me as we walked into the classroom.


	11. Chapter 11 Truths?

Chapter 12 Truths?

"You should just tell him how you feel Sweetie Belle." Scootaloo said I turned my attention from Cord and Diamond back to her.

"How do I go about that without him hating me?" I asked

"Who ever said he would hate you?" Scootaloo said as Button walked over he had his cutie mar now to a game controller. Now the only blanks flanks were Cord and me and by the way things were going he was going to get his before mine. Aftr school I went home to find my sister having an arguement with somepony in the house. They weren't yelling at each other but it was loud enough for me to hear from outside.

"You know you could've told me this before all these problems started." It was a colt, great another coltfriend that'll be gone in a couple of days.

"Well you see she doesn't exactly know yet." My sister replied she could've meant me I thought. "Besides what took you so long I sent you that letter several weeks ago."

"I haven't been home, my work drags all across of Equestria." He replied

"Come back tomorrow and we'll figure out what to do." My sister said

"Alright see ya Rarity." A male pegasus flew out of the door, his coat was two shades darker than Rainbowdash's he had a shaggy grey mane with a pink stripe through it that went down to his tail which for some reason was long unlike all the other grown up stallions. He had an ace of hearts for a cutie mark. I walked inside and Rarity was laying down on the couch.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Not now Sweetie Belle I need to think about some really important things." She hushed me and I went up to my room, everything still felt like it was falling out from underneath me. I looked out my window and watched as Scootaloo practiced with Rainbowdash I wish I had a relationship like theirs. Regardless I did my usual routine for when I got home and went to bed only to wake up the next day and go to school. When I got back the colt from yesterday was there and my parents and sister looked really nervous.

"Sweetie Belle we need to talk." Dad said and mom got up and sat me down. I looked around terrified of what this was all about.

"What's going on?" I asked looking at Rarity.

"Well due to recent events we felt like we need to tell you the truth of why your living with me now." Rarity said nervously she was so nervous she couldn't even look at me. "You see I'm actually your mother." My jaw dropped.

"And that stallion over there is your father..." She continued

"YOU ALL LIED TO ME FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!" I screamed as loud as I could before running unpstairs.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity yelled I heard her start to run up the steps.

"Rarity stop." I heard the stallion say I heard another pony walk up the stairs it was him. "She sprung this on me a few days ago so we're both new to it." He replied he had green eyes and his voice was soft and kind of had a joking tone to it. "My name is Tricks Lulamoon." He said and I lifted my face off the pillow.

"Like Trixie Lulamoon?" I muffled

"Yeah my sister's kind of a show off." He replied and I managed to laugh a little.

"Where've you been?" I asked realizing I hadn't see him anywhere around Ponyville before.

"Kind of everywhere actually, my work makes me move all over Equestria." He replied

"What do you do?" I asked

"I'm a journalist." He said as Rarity peeked in. It became a long night of filling Tricks in on everything I had been up to along with all the adventures Rarity and her friends had been on. Finally the question came up "What do we do now?"

"I hear the local paper is hiring I can get a job and move here." Tricks offered and Rarity looked at him.

"Where would you stay until you found a place?" Rarity asked

"My sister Trixie lives here I can bare her for a few days while I find a place." Tricks replied

"Waht about tonight?" Rarity asked clearly wanting him to stay he caught on to it rather quickly and my grandparents left.

"So you didn't answer the question from yesterday is this why you broke up with me all those years ago?" He asked and Rarity sent me up to bed.

"I was scared Tricks. Please don't make this anymore difficult." She begged.

"Who ever said I was trying to make it harder." He replied calmly.

"Well good night you can sleep on the couch we'll talk in the morning." Rarity walked up to my room.

"So you used to date him?' I asked

"When I was in highschool, we were together for two years, then someone spiked the punch at highschool prom and well things happened." She kissed my head.

"Where you in love?" I asked and I saw a tear in her eye.

"Yes I guess you could say that." She replied and I went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The break up and the move

Rarity's POV

"She's asleep." I told my ex boyfriend.

"So should we now talk about what we're going to do?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah to be honest I never thought you would actually come." I replied as I sat down to.

"Why's that?" He asked

"Because I figured you would married and have your own family to worry about." I said he snickered a little.

"Come on after you left me all I had was school then I was employed by the Manehattan news to go due traveling stories. Then I got assigned to doing stories on six mares who were stopping evil using six magic gems." He replied

"I guess you have a point there. So what do we do? Pick up where we left off, go and get married, or just treat it like a divorce?" I asked

"You've been the one watching her all this time, so I'll leave the choice up to you." He replied

"But what if I make the wrong decsion?"

"You won't that much I know." He said before yawning and I left him to go up to my room and go to sleep. In the morning he was still asleep when I walked downstairs I started making breakfast for everyone when he woke up and joined me in the kitchen.

"Mind if I help?" He asked as he took over cooking the eggs.

"This is just like that time you taught me how to cook." I muttered

"Well when that happened something caught fire as I remember." He said

"That's because you let the rice cook to long." I said as I levitated the pepper onto the eggs as he put them on a plate.

"Good morning Rarity." Sweetie Belle said as she took a seat. She ate up and headed to school, leaving me with Tricks for the day. We sat down on the couch and I had an answer for him.

"We should pick up where we left off." I told him he nodded his head. "Also you should live here since your sister is a pain." I said

"Alright I still need to see about that job." He told me and before I knew it he took off.

Sweetie Belle's POV

FINALLY! Cord and Diamond were argueing and ever one was watching waiting for the finale, I was hoping they would finally break up. "Fine then we're through!" Diamond yelled on the verge of crying and Cord looked overly hurt and I felt incredibly bad. Diamond ficed her mane back to normal and walked back to the back of the room avoiding Silver Spoon.

"What happened?" I asked

"Silver Spoon kissed Cord." Scootaloo informed me as class got started. Finally lunch came around and Cord was back to eating with us.

"Hey Cord are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine Sweetie Belle don't worry about it." he replied and I decided now was about a good a time as any to ask.

"Cord will you perform in the talent show with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yeah sure when do you want to plan our act?" He asked

"How about tomorrow?" I replied he agreed and after school I headed back home. To find Rarity scolding tricks.

"This is all you own!?" She yelled looking at a jacket, a typewriter, and a camera.

"Yeah."

"This will simply not due we must go shopping immediatly." She said as she pulled him by his arm. I followed them, it was funny to say the least.

"Rarity I don't really need all this stuff." He said as she threw a bunch of nice clothes on her back for him to try on.

"Nonsense, if it wasn't for me in highschool your clothes would've had holes in them." She said he rolled his eyes and went along with it.

"Only a couple." He said as he took some of them from her. "And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been able to cook." Rarity scoffed a bit but not in her normal way this was more of a flirty manor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Everfree

Sweetie Belle's POV

It wasn't long before Rarity figured she'd have to tell all her friends the truth about me. Meanwhile I was stuck trying to come up witha good enough act in my room, while Tricks was at his work but he should be moiving out soon it was only a matter of finding a place. I had my headphones on so I wouldn't have to hear the conversation that they were having downstairs. My door opened and in walked Rarity, I put my headphones down.

"What's going to happen?" I asked and she smiled.

"Don't worry to much we'll figure something out." She hugged me tightly. Afterwards I went to sleep.

Rarity's POV

"So what are we going to do?" Tricks asked as I walked down the stairs, he passed me a cup of coffee I took a sip and sat down.

"I'm not sure how do you feel about this?" I asked

"Well you just sprung it on me as well as her." He replied as he took a sip from his cup.

"I was desperate she was in depression and well you helped me out I figured you could help her." I replied

"So how do you feel about this now?"

"Well she needs parents..."

"You do know what that means right?" He replied, and I looked down at my cup. It was something I had been wanting to do my entire life but I never thought I was going to have to do it.

"I'm aware." I said reluctantly.

"My feelings for you haven't changed." He said before putting down his cup. "I'm going to bed, night rarity." he said and I started on my up the stairs then I paused.

"We should go on a few dates first starting tomorrow." I called down to him. I didn't get a response but I assume he heard me as I went into my room.

Sweetie Belle's POV

"So how was that?" Cord asked I was blown away by his song all it needed now was a few lyrics.

"It was great." I hugged him and his face turned bright red.

"I'm not much of a hugger." He said and I let go of him.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Um sure." He replied and I told him about what was going on at home and how I was lied to.

"So your sister is really your mother?" He asked and I nodded. "And that pegasus is your father?"

"Yeah..." I said

"Cord I need your help." His brother called out and he sat down his guitar.

"I'll see you later Sweetie Belle good luck." He ran off and I left the store. I walked home and went back upstairs to my room and shut the door. I layed on my bed and my good mood ceased to be as I felt sad again.

"They're all liars..." I muttered to myself as I hugged my pillow tightly. Therew as a knock on the door.

"Hey Sweetie Belle?" it was Tricks.

"Um yeah?" I replied not really wanting to talk to him or Rarity.

"How did practice go?" He asked then I heard another pony walking up the stairs.

"Um fine I guess." I said

"I was thinking maybe we go for a walk or something?" He replied I remained silent. "I just thought we might get to know each other better."

"Yeah alright..." I got up and put on my black jacket and walked out the two of us walked out of the boutique together.

"So she never told you about me..." I asked

"Yeah she never told me." He replied as we walked.

"Does it bug you..." I asked again.

"Yeah it does bug me that she never told me but right now she's scared she might loose you." He said

"Why...it's not like she ever cared before..." I said as we headed to the Everfree forest.

"Rarity has a hard managing relationships and work, in the two years that we dated in highschool we probably only went out on ten actual dates. Most them ended with her falling asleep from exhaustion." I looked at him surprised.

"so why did you stay with her?" I asked

"You'll find that someponies are worth it if you wait." He replied.

"Yeah...I guess..." I remembered how happy Cord was when he was around Diamond Tiara, I quickly shook the thought from my head however and continued walking.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked me as we headed back in town.

"Are you really related to Trixie?" I asked and he laughed.

"My sister is a real pain huh." He replied

"You should try talking to Twilight about her." I replied as we headed to Sugar Cube Corner.


End file.
